Um
by YaoiFreak7272
Summary: PG13 for m-preg. Goku comes home after training with uub to find disarry between mother and son.
1. Default Chapter

I can never name things so I am just not naming it. If you have a good name idea please tell me. Disclaimer: Uh...I own nothing. The most I own is the idea for this fic, and my sketches. Pairings: Goten/Trunks of course. Warning: Slash and M-preg. If you don't like don't read. That simple!! Also I don't know why but I like picking on Goten and making him pregnant more than I like making Trunks pregnant. Also I am a big fan of sappy fluffiness. So without further ado here's my story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goku invited the cool wind as he fell towards his once lived house. Excitement overfilling him he let out a very unmanly squeal of glee. 12 years had passed since he had gone to train with Ubb and he could finally return home. His training was excellent and Ubb no longer needed his help. Goku was confident that Ubb was ready to face the world on his own. It was well time he should go home.  
He softly landed on the ground out side the front door. His breath quickened with excitement as he slowly knocked on the door. Tension and suspense built inside of his heart.  
"Hello I...Goku? Goku!" Chi-chi stood mouth gaping at the door. "GOKU!" She said gloping him as they both fell to the ground..  
"Hey Chi-chi." He said laughing with her as they rolled on the grass in the yard. A few tears escaped chi-chi's eyes. She pulled back and smiled. *BAMN* She swiftly slapped him right across the smacker.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow!!!" He said rubbing his face while jumping up and down like a small child.  
"THAT'S FOR LEAVING IN THE FIRST PLACE! But I am so glad your back!!"  
"Oh I missed all of you. I wanted to come home sooner. How have you been and how are the boys and..." Goku's sentences bumped into one another.  
"Well come in and I will tell you." She bid him in and they talked for hours. About Gohans daughter Pan and how their family was. How they had a second child. A girl named Sonya. He arrived in the morning, and they weren't done talking till after lunch.  
"Well what about Goten? What is he up to?"  
"Um...well, I really don't know much about Goten's current position. I haven't talked to him in a few years."  
"What!? Why not?"  
"I-I...we just...haven't. That's all."  
"Well, that's odd. What about Vegeta...and Bulma?"  
"I haven't spoken to them in a while either."  
"What! How come? Did you have a fight or something?"  
"Well, if you want to see Goten I guess he can explain whatever you need." She got up and searched a drawer. "Here it is." She handed Goku a piece of paper. "This is his address. Go there and you will find him."  
"Okay!" Goku jumped up from out of the chair and took the piece of paper from Chi-chi. "I will be home after I see him and Gohan okay?"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." Goku headed out the door and looked at the slip of paper. "Oh Satan City? This is near the Capsule Corp. Base." Goku said as he flew off toward the house.  
  
A/N Did you like? Please read on and or Review. Arigato 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked my last chapter, so read on!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He landed in front of the house, which was HUGE! It was almost twice the size of Bulma and Vegeta's house and it had a big Capsule Corp. Sign in the front. *Knock, knock, knock.* He heard footsteps from the other side and Goten's voice saying "Hold on, please."  
The door opened and Goten stood before him. A now well built 28-ish year old man with the look of someone who had been hit with a truck or had seen a horrifying Ghost.  
"D-d-dad? I-I-I..."  
A small 7 year old boy ran up and tugged at Goten's pants. "Daddy who's that?" "..." Goten didn't reply. He didn't even look at the boy. His gaze was fixed on Goku who was still standing in the doorway smiling. "Isn't he in the picture with the old turtle hermit Grammy doesn't like?" Goten slightly nodded his head and passed out onto the floor.  
"GOTEN. Oh my goodness." Goku said taking a step into the house. He was just about to pick him up when the small boy stepped in his way.  
"Oh don't worry. Daddy does that all the time. Come here and look at what I got for my birthday."  
"Uh...Okay." Goku steeped over Goten's body and followed the boy down the hall. He had black hair that hung slightly below his ears and with bright purple streaks. "If that's your daddy then..."  
"You're my Grandpa. Can I call you that?"  
"Uh...Ya. But, what's your name?"  
"Gotenks. Here's my room." He pushed his door open and inside it was about as big as Goku's house alone.  
"Here, isn't this cool? Dad made it for my birthday." He held up a square box that was painted blue. He pushed a small button and it expanded reveling a bright wave of colors and began to talk. "It helps me learn while I sleep."  
Goku laughed quietly to himself taking the small object. "Sounds like something Gohan would use. But wow! Goten made this? It's so neat!"  
Gotenks looked alittle puzzled. "No, not Daddy. Dad made it..."  
"GOTENKS!!!" A deep voice rang over the intercom that was next to his door. "GET DOWN HERE!"  
"Uh-oh." He ran down the hallway and quickly down the stairs. Goku tried to keep up with him. "Dad, What's wrong?"  
"What happened to Daddy? Were you two sparing? What did I say about sparing with Daddy right...now...Goku? What are y-you...I...H-how..." Trunks Briefs stood dumbstruck eyeballing Goku with a sheer look of confusion on his face. Trunks was holding Goten like he would a small delicate child. His briefcase thrown down by his side. "Gotenks, shut the door please."  
"Yes Dad."  
Trunks turned left and went into a living room where he laid Goten down on a couch. He gently ran his hand thought Goten's hair while stroking his cheek with the other one, softly calling out to him. "Goten, Goten." The younger man stirred a little and opened his eyes blinking a few times before actually focusing on Trunks.  
"Hey, hun. When did you get home?"  
"A few minutes ago. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I just had the weirdest daydream or something though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I thought my dad was here. Isn't that funny, considering we had that conversation last night-"  
"Goten..."  
"What?"  
"He is here."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Uh...Hi-ya son." Goku popped up from behind the doorway and waved at Goten.  
"D-dad? W-w-what are you doing here? I- I- I" "GOTEN! Calm down." Trunks placed his hand on Goten's shoulder and gently pushed him back onto the couch. He then stood up and walked over to Goku. "Could you please give us a moment? Please?" "Sure. I'm go...uh talk to Gotenks." Goku turned around and walked into the next room where Gotenks was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who reviewed! And Bri-chan? THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bri-chan was so nice to me by flaming the evil Dark-Pyro blah blah blah I could care less what the name was. They were mean. Anyway. Here is the next part of the story. Sorry it took so long to update….Gomen!

Disclaimer…Same I own nothing!

"Trunks, I don't think I could deal with losing him too."

               "Goten I am sure if you talk to him he wont be mad…"

               "That's what I thought about mom and we haven't talked since the day you asked me to marry you. I don't want that with dad!" Goten leaned against the windowsill and put a hand to his face. Trying to concile tears from Trunks, but Trunks new they were there. He could feel what Goten was going through.

               "Goten…" Trunks stood up and walked over to the window that Goten was now standing by. He took Goten's face in his hands and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Everything will be alright Chibi. I wont give up until it is okay?" He looked lovingly into Goten's eyes and smiled.

               "But what if…"

               "It's not healthy for you to be worrying so much. We both know that."

               "All right. But we aren't even sure if…"

               "We can disscuse that later. I think that right now we need to do two things."

               "What?"

               Trunks smiled at Goten and pulled him tightly into his arms, then whispered into his ear. "I missed my welcome home kiss. So I think we should do that first." He then covered Goten's lips with his own kissing him gently. He then pulled back and placed another kiss onto the tip of Goten's nose. "Now that we have covered that…I think we need to talk to your father."

               "But…"

               "No buts sweetheart. He has a right to know and we should be the ones to tell him."

               Goten sighed and looked up at Trunks. "Oh alright."

               Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten and held him tight for a few moments. "Lets go." He then whispered.  

               The two walked into the next room to find Goku and Gotenks sitting on the floor playing with cars.

               "Hey Daddy look what we are doing."

               "That's nice Gotenks." Goten said smiling down at his son. "Hey…uh Dad. Im sorry about earlier I uh…I was kind of shocked."

               "That's okay." Goku said standing up. He walked over and picked Goten up in a great big hug holding him tight.

               "Uh Goku don't hold him so tight-"

               "Its okay Trunks."

 Goku then put him down. "You've grown up quite a bit. Both of you."

               "I'm so glad your back."

               "Hi Trunks how are you?" 

               "Good Goku. Its great to see you also." 

               Goku gave him a hug too. "So what do you do now?" Goku said eyeing Trunk's dark suit and tie.

               "Well I work in partner with my mother at Capsule Corp. and Goten is my secre…"

               "I stay at home and watch Gotenks. Trunks has a secretary."

               "You're my private secretary."

               "Trunks!"

               "Sorry couldn't help it."

               "Okay so where is his mom?" Goku pointed at Gotenks. "Is she still at work?" 

               "Oh boy." Trunks said sighing deeply and Goten started to talk very unsteadily.

               "Um well…D-dad. I-I uh…well you see…he…"

               "He's ours." Trunks quickly cut in seeing that Goten wouldn't be able to get it out.

               "Wait Yours, yours?

               "Yeah."

               "Wait up." Goku put a hand up infront of head and shook his finger. "I think I missed something…didn't I?"

               "Yeah." Trunks said as he gently reached out and took Goten's left hand and held up his own reveling two Silver bands with small writing engraved in each. "We're married."

               "What!"

               "Dad, please don't be mad I cant loose you two! I already lost mom." Goten grabbed at his fathers wrist clucking it tightly.

               Goku looked at his son's face, which was twisted in disteress. He looked at the grip that Goten had frimly placed holding onto his wrist. "That's why you haven't been speaking with her?"

               "Actually Goku, Chi-chi wont speak to us. She disowned Goten the day of our engagement and stopped talking to my mother and Father after they said that they thought we had made the right decision. Goten has tried to call her, but every time she hangs up."

               "How long have you two been Married?"

               "Eight years." Goten said letting go of his fathers wrist.               

"AND I WASN'T THERE!! I am sooooooo sorry I missed that! I bet it was beautiful and amazing and I didn't make it to you wedding! Ahhhhhhhh! I made it to Gohans weddiing and I missed yours. I am a terrible father!" Goku yelled at himself, slightly jumping up and down in disary. Both Trunks and Goten were scared out of their wits.

               "Wait dad your not angry?"

               "No, I am mad at myself for missing it! Why would I be angry?"

               "Because of us."

               "I don't have a problem with you two. Trunks was a good choice."

               Goten stood mouth gaping and eyes widened at the words that left Goku's mouth. 

               "So how did you get Shorty here?" Goku said pointing to Gotenks who was still involved with playing with cars.

               "He is ours." Trunks said once again.

               "How is that possible?"

               "Well," Trunks said walking towards Goku and whispering closely to his face. "Goten got to be a mommy."

               "TRUNKS! I said not to say that. It embaresing!"

               Goku scrached  his head in pusslement. "What do you mean?" 

               "To make it short and sweet, there were no females on the planet Vegeta. They had to adapt to survive. We therefore can bare children. Which in turn scared the crap out of both of us."

               "You can say that again." Goten said poking himself in the stomach. "I got fat." 

               "You weren't fat. Just pudgy."

               "Fat."

               "Fine. Anyway, Gotenks here is ours and he is 6."

               "Well 6, since two days ago." Said Goten glancing over at his son.

               "Well then lets go sit down and talk. Cause I am just dying to know what has been going on."

Like? Didn't like? Please let me know if you liked it!!! More to come on another day!!


End file.
